The New Charmed Ones
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: It's the end of the world all over again! Zanku is trying to kill the Charmed ones and they find out that there's other witches who can help them distroy him and become the new Charmed Ones? Will they have the demon free lives they've always wanted?


"Charmed Again:The End of the World"

**Characters**:

Piper Halliwell

Phoebe Halliwell

Paige Matthews

Leo Wyatt

Chris Halliwell

Wyatt Halliwell

* * *

**Special Apperances by:**

Prue Halliwell

Patty Halliwell

Penny Halliwell

* * *

**Added Characters**:

Seth Rosemond, 33 is married to Cadence Rosemond, pregnant wife, he's a witch/ teacher at the high school that he attended. Powers: telekinsis and mind reading Appearance: 5'9'', short brown hair, hazel eyes

Scarlet Rosemond, 27 is dating Brandin Connors, no kids, she's a witch/ magainze editor, her own magazine "Scarlet Rose". Powers: Blinking and invisibilty. Appearance: 5'5'', past the shoulders wavy light brown hair, green eyes

Sean Rosemond, 23 is dating Luke Duke, no kids, she's a witch/ owns her own diner, Sean's Place. Powers: Freezes time also can reverse only for a few minutes in time. Appearance: 5'2'', shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes

Sophee Rosemond, 20 is engaged to Jaide MacCasey, no kids, she's a witch/ college student, aspiring singer, music major. Powers: Premoniton, object changer (just by thinking objects appear or change into something else). Appearance: 5'2'', shoulder length dirty blonde hair, greenish hazelish eyes

Cadence Rosemond, 30 is married to Seth, pregnant. Witch/ Whitelighter / lawyer's assisstant. Powers: Normal whitelighter powers, witchy powers are time travel. Appearance: 5'5'', shoulder length wavy natural red hair, blue eyes

Brandin Connors, 28 is dating Scarlet, no kids. Mortal. Detective for SFPD. Appearance: 5'9'', shaven brown hair, blue eyes

Luke Duke, forever 27 is dating Sean, no kids. Whitelighter also works as a guidance counsler at the high school with Seth. Apperance: 5'6'', shaggy black hair, green eyes

Jaide MacCasey, 22 is engaged to Sophee Rosemond, no kids. Witch/ College student, majoring in buisness. Powers: Levitation, electric touch (only on command). Appearance: 5'8'', short shaggy light brown hair, hazel eyes

* * *

Charmed Story Line: I'm rewritting the last two seasons, a little. Instead of fighting Zanku and faking their deaths, they had an ultimatium that was already written into their lives.

(We see white clouds, floating through the air, a beautiful brunette standing in the distance. She comes closer, we see that it's Prue.)

Prue: "My sisters and I faught evil together for three years. (we see rodrigouz killing phoebe, prue and then andy, then shax killing prue and the doctor, we then Sheridan coming into the house, getting killed by Zanku and the sisters in panic.) We faught for our lives, our futures. Now it's someone else's turn..."

(Piper looks at her sisters, they are all sitting in the conservitory with the book of shadows laying on the table in front of them. )

Piper: "So what are we going to do about Zanku?"

Phoebe: "We should do what we had planned, fake our deaths."

Paige: "We could do it, everythings already in the book. Good thing Prue left us a spell to use astral projection. That'll defently come in handy."

Piper: "I'm not so sure about that. I have children to worry about."

Phoebe: "Think about it, this way then. Once we do this, they can have the normal lives you always wanted them to have. "

Piper: "That does sound like a good idea."

Penny: "Are you really sure about that?"

(She says coming into the room, appearing as a solid person, smoke around her and then disappering.)

Piper: "Grams."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Penny: "Are you sure that you need to fight? Girls, this was written in your timeline. This was supposed to happen so something else can happen. "

Paige: "Say huh? Can you explain this?"

Penny:"There's another set of siblings that can help you defeat Zanku and then take your places as the Charmed Ones!"

Piper: "You mean, there's three more sisters that'll take our place."

Penny: "Something like that. I can't give that much detail out. The book will tell you the rest..."

(She says and disappearing.)

Paige: "Grams..."

Phoebe: "Grams..."

Piper: "GRAMS!!"

(Nothing, Penny stays gone. The pages of the book start flipping like someone is looking for something. They find it and it stops on a page. They all look at it together, it shows a story and a family tree. The top of it says "Rosemond Tree". )

FADE OUT.

THEME SONG, OPENING CREDITS.

(The local high school, Seth Rosemond is sitting at his desk, grading test that he'd given his students that day, he's on this one boy's test and he's done very poorly. He's feeling a little worried for him so he writes on the paper, see me after class. His six month pregnant wife then orbs into the classroom.)

Seth: "Whoa, what did you do that for?"

Cadence: "I wanted to see you. It's boring at home, when i'm off work."

Seth: "Hello, your resting for two now, remember."

(He says getting out of his seat and walking by his wife. )

Cadence: "Yeah, but I like being busy. I'm not a homebody."

Seth: "You're putting the baby's health at risk. Please just go home, lay down. I'll be home in a few hours and i'll take care of you. And you can always call Sophee. She's got morning classes and is always free."

Cadence: "You see. I would've thought of that if it wasn't for you. It's a good thing I met you then, isn't it?"

Seth: "Yep. Now please rest. Call my sister."

Cadence: "Ok."

(They share a quick kiss and she then orbs out of the room. Just as she orbs out of the room, Luke walks into the room.)

Luke: "Hey. Your wife was just here?"

Seth: "Yeah. Whitelighter powers tell you that?"

Luke: "Yeah, I sensed that she was here."

Seth: "I always found you two weird."

Luke: "Thanks. So, Seth. You know I love your sister, right?"

Seth: "Yeah. Are you..."

Luke: "I want to ask her to marry me, with your blessing, first."

Seth: "Why aren't you going to ask our dad?"

Luke: "Because he doesn't like me. I just know he's going to say no."

Seth: "Yeah. But i'm going to say yes.You know your already like a brother to me."

Luke: "Thank you. Thank you so much."

(He says hugging him for a second and then they break away.)

Seth: "So when do you plan on asking her?"

Luke: "I'm not sure. I have the ring, hidden away from all your sisters."

Seth: "Where'd you put it?"

Luke: "I have an old friend holding it for me."

Seth: "Good idea, you know how nosey my sisters get."

Luke: "Really nosey. I'll see you later."

(He says and leaves the room. View on Sophee and her boyfriend, Jaide MacCasey, walking into her sister's diner. They are holding hands and look cute together. Sean's standing behind the counter and looks at her sister, as they both sit down at the counter.)

Sean: "I still can't believe that my younger sister is going to be getting married before I do.

That is just sad."

Sophee: "Don't worry, you'll have your day."

Jaide: "One day. Now we're hungry."

Sean: "What'll it be?"

Jaide: "The usual. For the both of us?"

(He looks at Sophee and she agrees. Sean begins to write down the orders and puts it in.)

Sophee: "The usual. "

Sean: "I'll have your usual up in a few minutes. Izza, what are you doing?"

(She says looking at her waitress sitting at the counter, filing her nails, while costumers are coming in and waiting for their waitress.)

Izza: "My nails."

Sean: "There's only you and Mandee, get your ass to work and stop leaving it for her to do."

Izza: "Whatever."

(She says putting the nail file down and heading to a table, getting the orders and coming back for the drinks. )

Sophee: "If she's giving you trouble, why don't you fire her?"

Sean: "She's one of my cook's daughters and I promised him that I would give her a job that she can keep and I don't like being a liar."

Sophee: "Sean, don't be stupid. Fire the girl."

Sean: "She's a pretty good waitress. "

(Izza walks by the counter, Tony gets the drinks and puts them on the tray, as she walks the drinks get too heavy and it's about to fall. Before the drinks fall to the ground and makes a mess, Sean freezes the room. Sophee and Jaide look at Izza and then Sean.)

Sophee: "How long have you done that?"

Sean: "A few times. Just fix it. Just my luck, right when I say that, she does this."

(Jaide gets up and fixes the tray and drinks into Izza's hands and then sits back down next to Sophee.)

Jaide: "How long does this usually last?"

Sophee: "It should go back to normal soon. I want my food."

Jaide: "Yes, we're hungry."

(The room unfreezes and Izza keeps on walking and then heads back to the table. Sophee looks at her sister.)

Sophee: "Just a thought, but maybe she's trying to get fired."

Sean: "That would make total sense. Great, how stupid am I? I can't believe I didn't see it before. "

Sophee: "Good luck firing her."

Sean: "How's school going for the both of you?"

Sophee: "Great. I hate one of my teachers enough to turn him into a toad but i'm getting over it."

Jaide: "I told you, stop thinking that way."

Sean: "Didn't I tell you, go for it. If you want to turn him into a toad, then do it."

Sophee: "Don't encourage me, you know how I am."

(Tony grabs two togo boxes from the back and hands them to Sean.)

Tony: "Here's your sister and her fiance's food."

Sean: "Thanks, Tony."

Sophee: "Thanks, Tony."

(Sean hands the food towards her sister.)

Sean: "That's 9. And tipping isn't just for people you don't know."

Sophee: "Yeah, well, sister's don't count."

(Jaide gives Sean 15. Sean looks at him.)

Sean: "Thanks, Jaide. Your a good tipper."

Jaide: "Your welcome. We'll see you later at home."

Sophee: "Bye."

(She says walking to the door with the food in her hands, Jaide follows her out.)

Jaide: "You are crazy."

Sophee: "Yep. And your going to marry me."

(View on Piper at home, putting clothes away in the dresser, she finds a ring box in the drawer, she takes it out, opens it and looks at the ring. It's a nice diamond ring. Leo walks in and sees her looking at it. She looks at him.)

Piper: "What's this?"

Leo: "I'm holding it for a friend. He plans on porposing soon and he had no place to hold it."

Piper: "Have I met this friend?"

Leo: "No. But if you want to meet him, i'll have him and his fiance over for dinner one night, after he gives her the ring."

Piper: "I'll take that. So how long has it been in here?"

Leo: "A few weeks. Were you worried that I was going to give it to another woman?"

Piper: "No. You have already have one, you can't have another."

(She says smiling.)

Leo: "So how's the Rosemond family search going?"

Piper: "Phoebe and Paige are doing their research. It would be really nice to retire and let

some other set of sisters take over as the Charmed Ones."

Leo: "Then we could raise the boys as normal as possible."

Piper: "Even though that's not possible."

Phoebe: "Piper! Paige!"

(She says calling her sisters, Piper looks at Leo.)

Piper: "I wonder what she found."

(Piper walks out the room, down the stairs and into the conservatory where Phoebe's looking through the book. Paige walks in, straighten her clothes and her hair.)

Piper: "Where were you?"

Paige: "Getting us something to drink."

Phoebe: "Where is it?"

Paige: "Ok, that's not the point. Why'd you call? This better be important."

Phoebe: "It is. I've been reading this and it's really interesting. Apparently, Grams wasn't an only child. She had a sister, who married had two daughters, one of the daughters is gay and the other is dead, but before she died, she was married to a mortal and had four childern. The Rosemonds. "

Piper: "Wait, so you're saying that these witches are related to us."

Phoebe: "Yes. There our cousins."

Paige: "Why wouldn't Grams tell us, or you two she had a sister?"

Phoebe: "I don't know. Maybe we were supposed to find out ourselves, like this. Remember what she said, it was written like this. The thing is, we have twenty four hours to switch. Or..."

Piper: "Or what?"

Phoebe: "Or it's the end of the world and Zanku takes over. "

Piper: "How are we going to find them?"

Paige: "Scrying, but how?"

Phoebe: "We can use our blood. They have the same blood."

(She says walking towards the map and crystal, she picks up a knife of the table and pricks her finger and puts the blood on the crystal and then starts scrying, it falls once, on the the high school, gets up and then moves around, falls on the diner, and then picks up moves around and then lands on some building, and the gets up one more time and doesn't stop.)

Phoebe: "I have three main locations, but the last one it won't stop."

Piper: "Where?"

Phoebe: "The high school and two other places."

Piper: "Well i'll go to the school, you and Paige can take the other places."

(Phoebe does it again and it lands on Sean's Diner spot. View on Sean at the Diner, her boyfriend Luke walks in and looks at her.)

Luke: "How are you doing, beautiful?"

Sean: "I'm doing good. Working my ass off."

(She's standing behind the counter, taking orders and putting them in. Izza and Mandee are both working, but Izza still isn't working that hard. )

Sean: "Unlike some people I know. "

(She says in a whisper when Luke walks by the counter.)

Luke: "Who's giving you trouble, i'll get 'em for ya."

Sean: "It's just, Izza. She's been slacking off. If she doesn't do better by the end of the day, i'll defently let her go. "

Luke: "Ok. Good idea. I was thinking that we can have dinner tomorrow night, just the two of us?"

Sean: "Sounds good. Really romantic."

Luke: "As it should be. Is my order done yet?"

(Sean looks at the counter and his is ready. She grabs the box with Luke's name on it and grabs it for him, and hands it to him. )

Sean: "4.50."

Luke: "Sounds good."

(He says pulling out 10 and handing it to her.)

Luke: "Keep the change, buy yourself something nice for tomorrow night."

Sean: "Sounds nice."

(Paige walks in the Diner and looks around, people are leaving and she sees Sean and Luke talking. She walks by them and ask Sean something.)

Paige: "Hi. Does someone work here with the last name of Rosemond?"

Sean: "I do. It's my Diner."

Paige: "Oh, sorry. It's just um... me and my sisters need your help."

Sean: "For what? A party or something? Because I charge extra for parties."

Paige: "No, it's a..."

(Before Paige can say anything, Izza drops a cup and Sean freezes the room. Everyone freezes except for Paige.)

Sean: "Why aren't you? You're a witch."

Paige: "That's what I needed to talk to you about. Want me to get this for you?"

Sean: "Please."

(Paige walks by Izza and fixes the cup in her hand.)

Sean: "I'm going to fire her once there unfrozen."

Paige: "She probably didn't mean to do it. "

Sean: "She's been dropping stuff all day, every day."

Paige: "Fire her. Look, i'm a Charmed One and we need your family's help."

Sean: "Really? But we're just normal witches, what can we do?"

Paige: "A lot more than you think."

(Paige walks back by the counter and gives Sean the address for them and her cell phone number.)

Paige: "Meet us there, tonight and if you need someone to talk to, i'm a ring away. Just call my name, i'll be there."

(She says and leaves the Diner, just as the room unfreezes, Luke looks at Sean.)

Luke: "Where's that girl?"

Sean: "Gone. She's a witch."

Luke: "Really?"

Sean: "Better, she's a Charmed One. And they need me and my brother and sisters help."

Luke: "Why you guys?"

Sean: "I don't know. But i'm going to find out tonight."

(Izza spills a drink and it falls to the floor.)

Sean: "Izza, can I talk to you?"

(View on Scarlet Rose Magazine, Phoebe walks in and walks up to the receptionist. She's on the phone, talking to someone.)

Receptionist: "I'll let her know a-sap. Have a good day."

(She hangs up the phone and then looks at Phoebe.)

Receptionist: "Hi. May I help you?"

Phoebe: "Hi. I'm looking for someone with the last name Rosemond that works here."

Receptionist: "Yes, the owner. Scarlet Rose is short for Rosemond."

Phoebe: "Oh. Ok. Can I speak to her?"

Receptionist: "Sure. Your Phoebe Halliwell for pete's sake. Your famous."

Phoebe: "Thank you. That's very sweet."

(She says walking from behind her desk and walking to Scarlet's office. She knocks on the door.)

Scarlet: "Come in."

(She opens the door and looks at her and sees her friend / co worker, Tiphanie Clarke standing in the room next to her. )

Receptionist: "Phoebe Halliwell wants to talk to you."

Scarlet: "Send her in."

(Phoebe looks at the receptionist before she looks in.)

Phoebe: "Don't you have something to tell her?"

Receptionist: "I was talking to my boyfriend when you came in."

Phoebe: "Oh."

(The receptionist leaves the room, Scarlet looks at Tiphanie as she stands up and walks by Phoebe.)

Scarlet: "Tiphanie. Why don't you get to work in your office?"

Tiphanie: "Sure.I'll meet Ask Phoebe when she drops by again."

(She says leaving the room, before she does. Pheobe stops her.)

Phoebe: "It's nice to meet you, Tiphanie."

Tiphanie: "Nice to meet you, too."

(She says leaving the room happy.)

Scarlet: "Sorry about her, she's a little off."

Phoebe: "What do you mean by that?"

Scarlet: "That she's a crazy person. But not mentally or anything."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok. I get it now. But enough about that, me and my sisters need your help."

Scarlet: "Magically."

Phoebe: "How'd you?"

Scarlet: "The Halliwells are famous, what's going on big enough that you need our help?"

Phoebe: "Somethings going to happen if we don't get you and your family's help. Seriously."

Scarlet: "Like what,the end of the world or something?"

(Phoebe gives her this, that's a possiblity look.)

Scarlet: "Whoa! This is huge. "

End of Chapter One... Stay tuned for Chapter Two!


End file.
